Old Friends, New Love
by PazzSkittles
Summary: Old Friends, Hermione and Eli meet again, with a jealous Clare what will happen to these two Lovers?


_** Old Friends, New Love**_

_**Chapter One**_

"Mione!" Five year old Hermione Granger looked up to find her friend Eli Goldsworthy calling her name. She immediately dropped her book and ran quickly over to Eli, giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Eli! I've missed you!" Hermione exclaimed as she slowly let go of the young boy.

"I missed you to Mione!" Eli smiled as he gave Hermione another quick hug.

Eli and Hermione played at the local park for what felt like hours until finally Hermione's mum came to take her home.

"Come on Hermione, we have to go and pack, we're leaving for England tomorrow" Jean Granger told her daughter as she walked over to the young friends, she didn't want to separate the two but they were leaving soon and she didn't want Hermione to get too attracted to Eli.

"No! Mummy, can I stay and live with Eli? Please! Please! Please!" Hermione begged as she latched her arms onto the black haired boy, who in turn hugged her back.

"I'm sorry hunny but we have to go back home to England" Jean Granger said with a sad smile, she hated seeing her daughter upset. Hermione turned to Eli.

"I'll miss you Eli, when we're older I'll come back and I'll find you I swear!" Hermione said quickly, hugging her best friend tightly as he hugged back just as tightly. Hermione stuck her pinkie out.

"Pinkie promise we'll find each other" Eli also stuck his pinkie out as well and they crossed their pinkies. Hermione gave Eli one last tight hug before letting go and giving him a small kiss on the cheek, which they both blushed at. Hermione quickly ran to her mother's car and just before getting in gave Eli one last wave before jumping into the car.

_2011_

Seventeen year old Hermione Granger walked through the large glass doors of Degrassi Community School; she had her simple black short jeans on with a white wife beater one. Her black and gold thongs[Flip Flops] clicking slightly agents the hall grounds. Her curly brown hair falling down her back to her waist. She looked around nervously, looking for her old friend. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the person she knocked into, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Oh My Gosh I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Said a girls voice, Hermione looked up and saw a girl with short curly hair getting off the ground and offering Hermione a hand. She took the hand gratefully.

"Yeah I'm fine, are you okay? I wasn't watching where I was going" I asked the girl, concern lacing my voice. The girl smiled at me faintly, waving it off and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Clare" The girl said simply. I smiled back and shook her hand.

"I'm Hermione" As Hermione looked over the she realised that they looked about the same age and thought this Clare girl would be able to help her.

"Clare, you wouldn't happen to know someone called Eli Goldsworthy would you?" I asked hopefully. Clare gave me a suspicious look.

"Ahh, yeah I do actually, are you suing him or something?" I giggled slightly, I couldn't help myself, ever since the war I've been much more laid back, appreciating life a lot more.

"No, I'm an old friend, if it's not asking too much; could you take me to him?" I asked with a bit caution. Clare just smiled at me.

"Sure, so Hermione, where are you from? That accent says you're definitely not from around here" Clare asked as we began walking.

"I'm from England, but I was born in France." I told her as walked through a few hallways.

"Cool, well, this is Eli's locker, he should be here soon" We finally stopped at a group of multicoloured lockers, just as Clare finished her sentence a boy with long jet-black hair walked up to the lockers, Hermione smiled slightly, thinking this boy had similar hair as her best friend, Harry's.

"Ah! Eli, I've found a friend of yours" Clare said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I quickly looked up and locked eyes with the boy with the black hair. I remembered those eyes. Eli's eyes. Hermione's smile widened as she rushed over to the boy and gave him a tight hug.

"Um, Hello to you to" Eli said as he patted Hermione awkwardly on the back.

"Do I know you?" He questioned had Hermione let go. He was sure he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't quite place her.

"Its Hermione! When we were five I told you I would come back and find you" Hermione said happily, she was so happy to be seeing her old friend. Suddenly something clicked in Eli as he quickly pulled Hermione into another hug which she returned gratefully.

"Hermione, I've missed you so much, i didn't think you'd actually come back" Eli whispered in her ear quietly. Suddenly the two old friends were snapped out of their little hug by Adam who appeared by Eli's side, with a confused look on his face.

"Hello?"Adam said to Hermione as her and Eli quickly pulled away from their embrace, blushing slightly. Hermione quickly got over it and stuck her hand out, much like how Clare did earlier.

"Hello, I'm Hermione, Eli's old friend" Hermione told the new boy as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Hermione, I'm Adam and your English?" Adam introduced himself. As Hermione giggled again.

"Yes, yes I am" Hermione nodded slightly, smiling at the new comer. Hermione and Eli looked back at each other and Eli couldn't keep the smile off his face, his old friend was back! She actually came back! And she was hot! He was definitely happy his hot English friend was back.

"So, Hermione, did you transfer here?" Everyone turned to Clare, who had been standing behind Hermione awkwardly forgotten. Hermione just smiled at the girl and nodded her head. Eli perked up slightly at hearing this and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Well then Hermione, since you'll be stay at Degrassi allow me to be your personal tour guide!" Eli said dramatically, Hermione just laughed and let Eli lead her away from Adam and Clare.

"She seems nice" Adam said simply as Hermione and Eli turned the corner at the end of the hall, Eli's arm still around Hermione's shoulders.

"Yeah.. Nice" Clare said, trying to push the slight jealousy she was having towards Hermione down.

_**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW IT'S NOT MY USUAL PAIRING BUT STILL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PWEASEE !**_


End file.
